


Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full

by Roses and Rum (fawnspotsam)



Category: Rocky Horror Picture Show
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deleted Scene, Extended Scene, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:44:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/Roses%20and%20Rum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the bed scene with Brad and Frank SHOULD have gone!</p><p>
  <em>He leaned in towards me, planting his left arm by my hip. My eyes fixed on his, they couldn't tear away. "There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure."</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Talk With Your Mouth Full

**Author's Note:**

> This took me forever to write and is my very first Rocky Horror fic so go easy on me! XD

I lay in the bed that I was sent to by Frank Furter's servants. I had put on the shirt they gave me, trying to cover as much of myself as possible even though I was alone now.  
I suddenly heard the door open across the room, letting in a crying silhouette of Janet.  
"Oh, Brad, darling, it's no good here!" She cried, hurrying to the bedside. "It'll destroy us." She whispered exasperatedly. I tilted my head sympathetically, opening the blankets and shifting over to give her room on the bed as she slipped in.  
"Don't worry, Janet." I said, wrapping my arms around her shoulders, patting her back. "We'll be away from here in the morning."  
"Oh, Brad, you're so strong and protective." She said, resting her head on my chest. I chuckled, running my fingers through her hair. It felt as though her hair was following my fingers. I looked up and I saw a wig in my hand.  
Then, "Janet" looked up, and I saw the face of the man who's been keeping Janet and I here.  
" _You_!" I exclaimed, pushing up at his chest, trying to get him away from me.  
He grinned, supporting himself on all fours, pinning my body on the bed.  
"I'm afraid so, Brad." His English accent came out, somewhat confirming it.  
I adjusted my displaced glasses on my nose and I took a second to examine his face. Why hadn't I noticed the makeup? Surely, it couldn't be _that_ dark. As Frank shifted, leaning closer to my face, his face caught the light and I could see every feature of it. The deep red of his lips, the maroon lining, the white foundation that painted his face and his dark eyeshadow and fake eyebrows.  
"But, isn't it nice?" Frank said, diving in, kissing my neck. Luckily, only one faint contact with his lips was all there was before I pushed him off me successfully. I was able to sit up.  
"Why, you! What have you done with Janet?" I exclaimed, looking to the door quickly and then back to Frank.  
He rose his fake eyebrows and shook his head. "Nothing." His voice was soft, for once I thought he was telling the truth. "Why, do you think I should?" He asked and broke his whole foundation of truth.  
"You tricked me; I wouldn't have. I'd never, never..." I growled, closing my eyes, turning my face away. "Never." I repeated, mostly for my own sanity.  
"Yes, I know; but, it isn't all bad, is it?" I felt Frank's hot breath rush against my ear as his tongue began to lick my neck. He trailed his lips against my skin as he spoke again, "Not even half bad," An involuntary moan slipping through my lips as he kissed along my jaw. "I think you rather quite enjoyed it." He whispered smugly, his hot lips never leaving my skin.  
His teeth found their way to my collarbone for a single nip before heading back up, kissing the skin underneath my earlobe, and then hovered over my lips for a brief second. He skipped over and kissed downward; my chin, my adam's apple, the base of my neck in the dip between my two clavicles, and down to my chest-  
"Wait, no, stop, stop-" I whispered, gasping. He moaned over my voice. My voice quivered in a pathetic moan as Frank's lips kissed underneath my belly button. "Oh, Janet..." I whispered softly.  
I opened my eyes, remembering Janet, alone in her room while... this is happening. "Janet!" I screamed and the lips disappeared.  
I took a deep, gasping breath as I shot up, trying to take control. Frank rose his index finger in front of my mouth. " _Shhhh..._ Janet's probably asleep by now - do you want her to see you like _this_?" He shouted, grabbing my legs and throwing them up in the air as he dropped down onto me, pinning me again to the bed.  
"Like how?" I screamed, pushing him off of me again. "It's your fault! You're to blame!" I exclaimed, readjusting my glasses. He sat back on his heels in front of me. "I thought it was the real thing!" I said, pointing at him angrily.  
"Oh, come on, Brad, admit it. You liked it, didn't you?" Frank grinned, cocking one eyebrow. He leaned in towards me, planting his left arm by my hip. My eyes fixed on his, they couldn't tear away. "There's no crime in giving yourself over to pleasure."  
I backed away as he tried to lean into my lips. He grinned smugly, leaning his forehead against mine. "Oh, Brad, you've wasted so much time already." Frank said, kissing down my neck. "Janet needn't know - I won't tell her." He said, moving back down to my chest.  
"You promise you won't tell?" I asked, breathing heavily as he trailed down to my belly button again.  
"On my mother's grave." He whispered. I gasped as he began peeling away my underwear. I moaned, lifting my legs up, leaning them on his shoulders as he was about to take my cock into his mouth.  
Suddenly, a bright blue light began flashing from behind the bed's sheer canopy curtains.  
"Master," Riff Raff's voice boomed through speakers I hadn't noticed in the room before. I looked towards the light and saw a television monitor on the wall showing his face. "Rocky has broken his chains and vanished. Your new playmate is loose and somewhere on the castle grounds. Magenta has just released the dogs."  
Frank lifted his head, glancing towards the screen. He smirked widely for a second, chucking to himself as he looked back towards me.  
"Coming!" He laughed somewhat darkly after he said this and returned to what he had previously been doing as the blue light faded away.  
I gasped and jerked my head back as I moaned, crossing my ankles which now rested on Frank's back. His hot, talented tongue swirled underneath my cock as his top teeth gently grazed the sensitive skin. I groaned quietly this time, curling my toes tightly, trying helplessly to keep from coming. At least too soon.  
I looked down and saw Frank's head bobbing up and down; indulging in the sight of him practically being fucked in his mouth.  
"That's-" My voice quivered, unable to function anymore. Frank's throat vibrated as he hummed around me. I moaned; I never thought I would ever _like_ this.  
Then, Frank's mouth disappeared. I whimpered from the loss of warmth. Frank shifted up the bed and met me face to face. He grinned, licking his red lips. I shivered.  
"Darling, let's have some fun." His voice rang almost poetically as he leaned in and kissed my lips. I tightened my lips, freezing at the touch of his. Frank cocked one eyebrow. "Oh, don't ruin it." He teased, grinning at me. I gulped, staring at him in silence. "If you do, I'll have to punish you."  
I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up, my skin tightening in something I couldn't recognize as fear or excitement. I took a deep breath as Frank leaned down and kissed my neck.  
His hands gripped the collar of my shirt, pushing it off my shoulders. I gasped as Frank's mouth found my nipple, biting and licking.  
Frank stripped me of my shirt, tossing it to the side as he sat up on his heels. He pulled down my boxers to my ankles and grinned at me, his teeth catching the light almost hauntingly.  
"Oh, Brad, you're a sweet not-so-little virgin, aren't you?" Frank teased, cocking his drawn eyebrow. I blushed, breathing heavily.  
Frank crawled up to me, his face hovering close to mine. His hot breath running down my neck, I watched as he stared down at my lips. I tilted my head up, closing my eyes. Frank took my hair in his fist and pulled me forward. The kiss was a mess; clashing teeth and tongue. Reluctantly, I slowly raised my shaking hands to the back of Frank's head.  
"Pull, darling, don't be shy." Frank laughed softly, smiling down at me. My breath caught in my throat, staring into his eyes. They look blue in the light.  
I exhaled sharply as Frank carefully took my glasses from me. I heard a dull click as he set them down on a nightstand next to the bed.  
I dug my fingers into Frank's hair, trying to find the courage to do what he was telling me to. When I loosened my grip, Frank chuckled, tightening his fist around my hair and tugged, jerking my head backwards, my chin jutted out high. He kissed my lips, gently this time, and continued down my jaw, neck, pressing one hazy kiss to my adam's apple on his way down.  
I whimpered when he paused and hovered over me; I could feel only the faintest touch of his lips against my abs.  
"I'm going to let you have a special honor; it's my special treat for first-timers." Frank's voice was giddy in his own haunting way. A strange, high-pitched murmur whistled through my throat on its own; I had no clue what that was.  
I breathed slowly, trying to calm myself. How could he be so cool in this position?  
Instead of doing what I wished, he sat up and leaned over to the side of the bed again. He pulled out a medium-sized tube, flicking the lid open with a _click_.  
His eyes looked back to me and he grinned, cocking his eyebrow again. "Do you like to watch?" He asked. I frowned, furrowing my eyebrows. I didn't understand; I didn't think I was staring that much.  
He chuckled, coating his fingers with what I had just realized was lubricant. I gasped when he grabbed my cock, stroking up and down the shaft, spreading the cold, white cream all over. He winked at me and removed his hand.  
He shifted to be kneeling right above my stomach. My eyes widened when I realized he had inserted his fingers into his ass. I shivered, placing one hand on Frank's thigh. This caught his attention, I noticed, since he looked down to my hand as I did it, but he said nothing. He continued what he was doing.  
I watched as he bit his lip and then wondered if what he was doing hurt.  
"Do you want to try?" Frank said in that same mocking voice he used in the laboratory. My breath hitched when he said this, but my brain let my body loose and my hand found its own way to his ass.  
Frank smiled using his hand to guide me to his hole. It was moist and slick; already coated with lubricant. I began to panic inside and I could feel my heart pounding in my ears and against my chest.  
I pushed one finger inside cautiously. I could feel a ring of muscle that seemed to want me out.  
"Another, Brad; you're underestimating yourself." Frank teased, massaging my chest and shoulders as he spoke, smearing the lube across my skin.  
I swallowed and added another finger. I tried to wriggle them around in there to stretch him; not wanting to have my entire hand in there by the time he's happy. Frank cooed happily, "You're a fast learner."  
I blushed and continued, adding a third finger. A gasp and a moan came from Frank, his warm breath brushing against my chest as he leans forward. I scissored my fingers some more before Frank placed his hand on my wrist.  
"Darling, let's not make this the entire show." Frank joked, nipping my collarbone before straightening his back. I'm amazed he had knelt through all that.  
"This part is much more fun." He added, trailing the tip of his index finger from the base all the way under to the tip of my cock. I gasped, moaning through gritted teeth. Frank chuckled.  
Then I felt his hole slide over my cock painfully slowly. Frank moaned as he did this, curling his fingers over my shoulders.  
He hummed happily, grinning down at me. My breathing was heavier now. I had thought he would have crushed me from sitting on me but my hips and pelvic bone held up.  
It being my first time with anyone, it felt strange and foreign, but... But, good in a way I couldn't explain. The heat of Frank's body mingling with mine in the closest form possible.  
I moaned as Frank began to move, trying hard not to scream. Frank gasped, groaning as he began literally _riding_ me.  
My breathing sped up, moaning as he did. I gripped his waist, a slippery hold, mixed with both of our sweat.  
I soon found myself bucking up to meet Frank's return down, making the bursts of ecstasy prolonged into pure bliss. "A'da boy." Frank whispered.  
I gasped, feeling a burning sensation somewhere in the pit of my stomach. "I think I'm -" I cut myself off when I erupted, preceding the gratifying moan from the man above me and from myself. I dropped my head back on the pillow, my hair sticking to my forehead, very aware of the sweat on my body, the warmth of the air and how Frank looked without makeup.  
Frank looked down at me and grinned. "You're a mess." He said. I looked down at myself. Evidently, Frank had come, too; his all over my chest.  
I grunted as Frank slipped off of me, and he crawled on his hands and knees, hovering over me again. His face was just a few inches away and I could feel his breath against my neck.  
I tilted my head just a degree upwards, trying not to be too needy, but Frank leaned down to my chest anyway.  
I felt his tongue slide across my chest and stomach in circles and I felt the cold air hitting it, making me shiver, as he went. He then rose up to me again and kissed me. I opened my mouth, letting in his exploring tongue. I moaned when I tasted his semin on my tongue.  
"Oh, darling you underestimate yourself." Frank said when we parted. I looked up at him with hazy eyes.  
"I am a mess." He smiled at me, wiping his jaw of his melted foundation. I placed my hand over his wrist, taking it away from his jaw.  
I should have said something. There was a silence that was begging for something to be said, to be done, to be heard. But, there was nothing. He just stared at me for a moment with his brown eyes and a look of confusion on his face before grinning and said, "Cigarette?"

**Author's Note:**

> Updated note: 03/01/13  
> I am thinking of writing a fic of how the "honeymoon" of Frank and Rocky went. Who is interested in reading that? Any thoughts?


End file.
